A Stars Cute Tale
by crimsonmoon77
Summary: Hey this is my first anime story. It just about our cool four lovely girls and how they live there lives. It's a funny story and can help you relax. Please tell me what you think of it. This story is about everybody btw.
1. Chapter 1

"Well hello there my name is Konata Izumi. I am really glad you decided to pick this story to read. It makes me so happy to know I have fans"

(Starts crying)

Just then a voice out of no where said "Konata what are you doing." Konata turned to the voice. She saw that it was Kagami. She gave Kagami a smile with stars in her eyes.

"Oh hey Kagami. I just thought that we should introduce are selfs to the fans" Konata said with a big smile."Why don't you do it with me Kagami

"Are you crazy. You shouldn't be talking to the fans. You might spill a secret about the story" Kagami said while her faced turned blank.

Konata turned to Kagami with a pout

"Oh come on Kagami. Loosen up a bit. I just think it is cool to talk to are fans in the first chapter"

When Kagami saw Konata's pout she gave in. "F-fine but d-dont tell them secrets about the story"Kagami said while giving a very stressed face.

Konata started to jump around a lot. "Oh thank you Kagami. Want to help me out" Konata said with a smile.

"W-What no way" Kagami said with a loud voice.

Konata pouted again. She gave a big frown to Kagami. Kagami started to get a little sweaty. She knew that Konata was giving her the puppy dog pout. Kagami could not resists it. "F-fine I will help you Konata" Kagami said with a sigh.

"Sweet! Well lets get started shall we" Konata said while jumping into the air. "Ok lets start out with some of the characters in the story. I will start out with myself.

"Hey there my friends. My name is Konta Izumi. I love anime and Video Games. I am really good at sleeping,eating,video games, and anything that has to do with Anime. I love carrots and I really like to have fun!"

Kagami gave a very confused face. "Why are you telling them things like that" Kagami said with a confused tone

Kontata turned to Kagami with a big smile. She put her fingers on her chin and said "Heheh well I am glad you asked that Kagami. You see fans have a right to know what the story's characters are like." Konata said while laughing.

Kagami got a little freaked out and confused. "But that's stupid. They will know more about us if they read the story. What you should do is tell them your flaws" Kagami said with a smart face.

"Ehh what do you mean" Konata said with her arms crossed.

"Well for instance. Konata is a lazy girl who gets horrible grades. She is really short and has a flat chest. Not to mention she scars guy with her attitude" Kagami said while laughing.

After hearing what Kagami said Konata frooze. "G-guys aren't scared of me" Konata said with a frown

"Hahah oh yes they are. Trust me folks. I mean on time she tried to talk to a guy. All she did was talk about anime and video games. The guy got so scared of her that he moved to another school"Kagami said while laughing even more.

"Oh Kagami you are so mean. And even if I am short and flat at least I am not boring"Konata said with a evil grin.

Kagami turned with a angry face. "What the hell do you mean by that Konata" Kagami said with fire in her eyes.

"Well first of all you are really boring. Not to mention a bad cook and you have a manly face. Plus you can't play video games very well" Konata said with a sneaky smile.

Kagami started to get really mad. Her face turned red. "Why you little short, flat chested, booger." Kagami said with anger.

"Dont call me that you manly girl" Konata said while facing in the other direction.

Just then a cute shy voice said "H-hey guys what are you doing"

When the two of the turned around they saw that it was Tsukasa. Konata gave a smile to her and said "Oh hey Tsukasa. We are just talking to the fans" Konata said while ignoring Kagami.

"Heheh that sounds really fun. May I try" Tsukasa said with a cute smile.

"Hahah of coarse you can" Konata said while giving Tsukasa a thumbs up.

Kagami though didn't say a word. She couldn't believe how stupid Tsukasa was for wanting to do this.

Tsukasa then turned to the people. "H-hi my name is Tsukasa Hiiragi. My sister is Kagami. We are twins. I have two other sisters. I like to read manga and cook. I am a little slow sometimes and I break things easily. I am also a little weak but i am getting better." Tsukasa said wihile smiling

Kagami then went into shock after what her sister just said."Tsukasa you dummy. You just revealed to much" Kagami said with a blank look on her face.

"O-oh but I thought we where supposed to describe ourselves" Tsukasa said with a stuttering tone.

"Well yeah but not that much about are selves" Kagami said while shaking her head.

Tsukasa started to sweat and shiver. "Oh my goodness. P-please forget what I said. I didn't mean to tell you all of that. Please forget about what I said.

"Hahah it's to late. They already know Tsukasa" Konata said with a grin

Tsukasa started to cry a bit. "Oh Nooo!" she said while panicking.

"Hahaha its ok Tsukasa. I think they should have known that suff" Konata said while giving Tsukasa a pat on the back

"You think so Konata" Tsukasa said while wiping her tears.

"Hahah yeah" Konata said with a happy tone.

The two of them then started to laugh. Kagami though got agitated at them both and said in a stern voice "Ok that's it. It's time to go you two. No more talking to the fans about are personal lives.

"Oh but what about Miyuki. She hasn't introduced herself yet" Konata said with a pout.

"Lucky her"

"O-oh well maybe Miyuki didn't want to come" Tsukasa said with rounded eyes

"Hahah nah! I bet she didn't want to come because her of her curves. I mean they are so big compared to ours that she might feel like an outcast' Konata said while laughing.

Kagami blushed a bit. "O-ok that it. We are so done with this chapter now" Kagami said while pushing Tsukasa and Konata to the side.

"Oh but I didn't get to tell them about my new pet" Tsukasa said while trying to go back

"And I didn't tell them about my mom or dad" Konata said with a a cat face.

"N-no way! We have to go now!' Kagami said while pushing the two of them off. The two of them tried to come back and talk more but Kagami was to strong for them. They then went off to go back home but Konata secretly came to talk more.

"Hey people! Sorry that Kagami ruined our fun. I secretly made a dummy of myself to trick her in to thinking that is was me haha. Any after this chapter the real story will begin. I hope you read it and sorry for making this chapter seem so weird. I just thought it would be cool for you to have a cute opening. Anyway I hope the author puts me in a anime costume soon. I mean who doesn't love dressing up like there fav anime character. Anyway I hoped you liked the introduction. Well see you Later. (Winks at you)


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning. Kagami was sleeping soundly. She then heard her clock go off. After hearing the clock she sat out of bed and gave a big yawn. She then looked at the clock and said "Looks like it's time to get up."

Kagami got out of bed. She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She put on her school uniform and then went down stairs. When she was down stairs though she saw that no one was there. "Hey is anyone here" Kagami said in a curious tone. Kagami though did not get an answer.

She then turned around and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and started to read it. The letter said "Dear Kagami. Your dad, Inori, Matsuri, and I have all gone to work early. Please remember to wake up Tsukasa and please make sure she brings every thing she needs for school. Anyway I love you both and have a great day at school."

"Man those guess really are unreliable. Oh well. I guess I have to go wake up Tsukasa" Kagami said with a blank face. Kagmi then went up stairs to Tsukasa's room. She knocked on the door and said "Hey Tsukasa it's time to go to school."

"O-ok sis. I am getting up" Tsukasa said while still laying in bed. "Come on Tsukasa we have to go now" Kagami said with a loud tone.

"O-ok sis" Tsukasa said while getting up. Tsukasa then dragged herself out of bed. She was still really tired and wasn't ready to go back to school. "Tsukasa I will be downstairs waiting for you. Hurry up ok" Kagami said while staring to head down the stairs. "O-ok sis" Tsukasa said while wiping her eyes.

Tsukasa then went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She picked up her brush and started to brush her teeth. While she was brushing though she accidently drooped her brush in the toilet. "O-oh no m-my b-b-brush"Tsukasa said while stressing out.

Tsukasa then hurried to the toilet. She tried to get her brush out but she didn't notice that her hand was over the toilet's handle. She then pushed it and her brush was flushed down the toilet. "Oh n-n-no"Tsukasa said while crying a bit.

Downstairs Kagami was still waiting. She started to get a little impatient. She then went upstairs to Tsukasa's room again. She opened the door and said "Tsukasa what is taking you so long" "S-sis" Tsukasa said in a sad voice.

"Oh Tsukasa what did you do now" Kagami said in a annoyed voice. "I-I drooped my brush in the toilet and it got flushed" Tsukasa said while crying.

Kagami sighed and said "Look go brush your teeth with my tooth brush. Then quickly go get dressed." Tsukasa wiped her eyes and stop crying. "O-ok thanks sis. I will only be 5 minutes.

Tsukasa quickly ran to Kagami's room. Kagami then turned around to go back downstairs. As she was going though she heard Tsukasa scream. She turned around and ran to see what was wrong with Tsukasa. When she got to the bathroom she said "Tsukasa are you ok!"

Tsukasa turned around to Kagami and she started to cry again. "Whaaa I did it again sis" Tsukasa said while weeping. Kagami got a blank face. She couldn't believe that Tsukasa did it again.

"Lets just go Tsukasa"Kagami said with a deep sigh. "B-but what about your tooth brush Kagami" Tsukasa said with a cute face. "It will be ok. We will get new ones later. Now get dressed Tsukasa so we can go" Kagami said with another sigh. Tsukasa then quickly got dressed and the two of them headed out the door.

They then started to walk down the street. As they where walking they stoped at a light and Tsukasa said "Do you think Konata will be on time today?"

"It will be a miracle if she even remembers that today is the first day of school" Kagami said while pressing the button to cross the street.

"I a-am sure she will remember that today was the first day of school" Tsukasa said with a confident tone. "Yeah sure she will Tsukasa."

Just the the light turned green. The two of them started to walk again. When they got to the next light they saw Konata. "Kagami look Konata is there" Tsukasa said with a smile

"Oh you got to be kidding me. She actually remembered" Kagami said with a shocked face.

The two of then than ran over to Konata. They where both really surprised that Konata actually remembered to come to school on the right they got to her Kagami said "Hey Konata. How are you"

Konata turned to them and said "Oh hey Kagami and Tsukasa."

"Y-you look really tired Konata" Tsukasa said with a worried face. "Yeah you look like you haven't slept in decades"

"Well I was all up last night watching this really cool anime" Konata said while swinging side to side. "If you stayed up all night how where you able to get up" Kagami said with a twitch. "Well my dad got me out of the house. He said the was anime convention about school girls. When I heard it I got dressed in the only school girl uniform I had and started to head out the door. I then realized that he was actually getting me out because it was the first day of school

"I knew it was to good to be true. You only got up on time because you though it was a anime convention" Kagami said while shrugging her arms. "Yeah I know" Konata said while putting her head down.

"B-but um Kontata what was the anime that made you stay up so late" Tsukasa said with a curious tone.

"Heheh well I am so happy you asked me that Tsukasa" Konata said with a grin. "I have a feeling this might take a while"Kagami said while crossing her arms.

"The anime was Pandora Hearts. It was so good. I loved Gill and Break. They where so dark and cool. So because it was so good I ended up watching it all night. Plus reading some manga after"

"W-w-wow I want to see that anime" Tsukasa said with a cute tone. "You should Tsukasa. I am sure you will like it" Konata said while giving Tsukasa a thumbs up.

Kagami started to shake her head. "Listen Konata! You will not have time to watch anime and play video games" Kagami said with a stern look. "And why is that Kagami

"Because we are Juniors and as Juniors we have to study for are entrance exams" Kagami said. Konata though didn't care what Kagami said. She just gave a very bored expression. "I don't care about the exams. I will make time to watch anime and play video game" Konata said with a confident tone.

"Are you kidding me!? If you don't do well on your exams you will be in introuble" Kagami said with a loud tone. "I don't care. Nothing will stop me from watching every anime and playing every video game on earth. "Konata you are so stupid" Kagami said with a angry face. "Well at least I am not boring like you. "Why you!" Kagami said with a mad voice.

Just as they where fighting though Tsukasa said "Um guys. The light's is green." The two of them though where not paying attention to Tsukasa. They where to busy fighting.

Tsukasa then said "Will you two please stop fighting." The girls then turned to Tsukasa but completely ignored her. "Ahh the light is green" Kagami said with a shouting tone. "Yeah we better hurry or we will be late for class"Konata said.

Kagami and Konata ran threw the light. "W-wait you guy" Tsukasa said while trying to catch up to them. The three of them where running very fast to make sure that they make it one on time. They then finally got in front of the school gates. They where out of breath because they had ran really fast.

"M-man I am s-s-so tired" Konata said while catching her breath. "Y-yeah but at least we made it" Kagami said while panting. "We should hurry and go see what class they put us in" Kagami said. "Y-yeah lets go see" Tsukasa said.

Both Tsukasa and Kagami went inside. Konata though was thinking to herself. "What a strange way to start the first day of school" Konata said with a kitty face. "But then again it started like a anime haha" Konata said with a big smile.

Just then Kagami came out and said "Are you coming Konata" "Yeah I am coming" Konata said while running to Kagami.

Chapter End.

Konata'sNotes~ Hello it's Konata here. I hoped you liked the chapter. It wasn't my favorite because I was yelling at Kagami. She is my best friend so I hate to fight with her. Anyway I know this chapter might seem a little weird but please don't hate it. I liked how I was able to talk about anime. I love it a lot. Anyway I promise you that the next chapter will be better. Plus Miyuki will finally make an appearance. So I hope you will keep reading this story. See Ya XD


End file.
